deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn Breaker Squad (D.B.S)
Story None of them were ready for the morning after. None of them saw it coming. None of them knew how they were going to survive, and many didn't survive that night Except us.Two years before that terrible night, I knew what would happen. The medical experiments at Secrenom industries were very effective. And as far as the public knew, were completely safe. I saw the kind of effects the new drug caused on the human test subjects. But the greed of the corporation hid the truth from the public. We tested only 5 subjects. 4 of them had almost no reaction to the new drug. The fifth one died. Slowly. The drug destroyed his tissues, causing organ failure. So we put the project on hold. 2 years later, after the success of the nerotonin 2 drug, they brought back the old formula. I warned them not to test it, and they fired me. I knew nobody would believe me, but I knew that that drug was terrible. After all, it was a virus! So I called my closest friends, to tell them that something terrible was going to happen, and we prepared for the worst. But we never expected all this. The morning after the Secrenom raid, there was nobody else left. At least, nobody human... About the clan Dawn Breaker Squad (a.k.a. DBS) is a resurrected clan. We were formerly known as Death Bringing Squad, and were under the leadership of the Fearless Leader, wolfshadow24 But one night, wolfshadow went off on a loot run... that was back in August of 2011... He hasn't returned... In his memory, I have taken his role as leader of DBS, renamed it so that on the chance he returns, he may restore leadership to the Death Bringers Really. We're a fun clan, where every member has a say in the clan. The more you participate in the clan, the more likely you are to rise in ranks. Every rank has a purpose, and every member has power. We love to chat in the CB (Citizen Band radio), we are forum junkies from time to time, and we are a general no-stress clan. Hope you enjoy it here! Clan Roster Clan leader: *GuitarGoddess Fearless Follower: *hells kitchen DBS High Council: *Indigoose Trailist *timtebow *perryotw DBS Task Force Weapons Specialist *Chyro Public Relations Specialist *BLAZE 511 Events Specialist *Vince mortuis DBS Council: *Yo momu *varog overlord *Chyro *THECLEANKINGS *Vince mortuis *coomes DBS Elites: DBS Associates: *elliots76 *wolf22741 *BLAZE 511 *AlwayzL3git *fastjules DBS Newcomers: *Everlast *Sinash *SantaNClawS *MrPwnster *Master of trollz *uMadBrah *Omni *Blood Red Sandman *KYNETH14 *096matty DBS Pet Monkey: *rethan Rules #No lying, cheating, or stealing from other members. #Veteran members vote on new applicants, Elite members vote on which applicants get promoted to trainee or associate after a week, and council members vote on who gets promoted to the veteran and elite position. #Only high council or above can decide to kick out a member after their application has been accepted. #Applicants that meet the requirements are usually accepted initially... Stay active, and you will get promoted! #All members are not required to use a clan SIG, but we would love it if you did! #Each week, you are eligible for promotion #Clan members gain access to the armory at the associate rank #You must be at least level 25 to apply, and that's not hard to do . Application * Username, nickname, and age *Are you a part of another clan? *How often will you post? *How often will you play? *What can you offer to the clan? *What can we do for you? *What brings you to DBS? Post all applications on the clan forum. Ranks *'DBS Newcomer' (entrance rank) *'DBS Associate' (fully fledged member- you may vote on new applicants now) *'DBS Veteran' *'DBS Elites' (trusted member of the clan) *'DBS Council Members'- Council members (a 10 man governing body that assists with event coordination, armory distribution, and promotion suggestions) *'DBS High Council Members'- a 3 member elite group that determines member rank and promotions, as well as clan events and updates) *'DBS Fearless Follower'- if the current leader (Fairview Guardian) is unable to lead the clan, the fearless follower takes control until he returns Friends & Foes *4- ZEM *3- POT *2- Warsword *1- The Banished *1- DELTA *1- Angelic Dragons *1- Fairview Spartans *1- Katipuneros *0- The Vikings There are multiple Friend/Foe levels with other clans *4- Brother and Sister Clans = These clans have been with us long enough to be trusted forever *3- Trusted Ally = Will support them in war, whether it be in supplies or side by side fighting; will aid them in times of trouble; we coordinate events together frequently *2- Defensive Pact = Will support them in a war only if war was declared on them (Goes for us as well, if we declare war, we cannot expect them to support us); Partners in events *1 - Just friends = Any wars this clan has do not affect us, but we are on good relations with them *0 - Neutral Clan = Members' secondary clans with no affiliation, clans with a mutual peace agreement *-1 - Unfriendly Clans = Clans that do not associate well with us *-2 - Threatening Clans = Clans that pose a threat to us *-3 - Enemy Clans = Any association with them is liable to begin a war, stay away from these clans *-4 - Black List = Clans we are at war with